Final Fantasy X In story
by krwhunter
Summary: This story is about a boy named Tidus who lives in an ancient city called Zanarkand. One day Zanarkand is attacked by a great fiend called Sin and he travels through time, a thousand years through time to the world named Spira. Each day is a new adventure as he come across new and lovely friends who always stands up for eachother.


Final Fantasy XChapter One

Listen to my story.  
This may be our  
Last chance.

It all started at my place. It was a big barty because i'm playing blitzball tonight. Two girls walks over to me and the one in pink asks me:  
-" Can I have your autograph?"

-"Of course." I respond and writes my name her ball " Tidus ".

-"Good luck tonight!" As I give her the ball and writes my name on the girl i purple's blitzball.

-"Nothing to worry about." I say and spins the ball on the tip of my finger, then I give the girl her ball.  
"Oh, if i score a goal… I'll do this!" I say and holds my forefinger and my thumb on both hands up in the air. "That will mean it's for you, okay?"

They giggle as I ask them "Which seat?"

-"East block in the front row! Fifth from the right." They respond.

-"Got it!" I say and three boys walks up to me.  
A boy holds out a blitzball and asks me if I can sign it.

-"No prob!"  
Some other boy in a hat reaches him his blitzball and says "Please?"

-"Allrighty!"

-Me too! Says the third boy.

-"Take it easy!" I say laughing.  
Soon the tournament's staring. So I have to go.

-"Well, gotta go! Cheer for me!" I say to the people around me.  
The boys starts with: "Two… Three… Teach us how to blitz!"

-"Hey, i got a game to play!" I said.

-"Then teach us after!"

-"Maybe tonight…Um…Well…"  
Some strange boy in purple clothing only i could see and hear said: "You can't tonight."

-" I mean… tomorrow!"

-"Promise?" One of the boys said.

-"Promise!" I responded.  
They did a sign with their hand, like they were praying. It was a sign och respect and victory. I think.  
I started walking on a long bridge to the coliseum and I saw this picture on a building of my old man. I sighed and continued walking.

*TV man*: " I was on a coffee shop. Running away from home when I heard the news. Our hero Jecht, gone. Vanished into thin air! My dad must have been his biggest fan. I knew how sad he'd be.  
Heck, we all were that day. "Zanar" I says to myself. "What are you thinking?"  
I went straight back home. We sat up talking 'bout Jecht all night. My dad never talked so much.  
Whoa… Didn't mean to reminisce, folks.  
Anyway… ten years later. The Jecht memorial cup tournament is today!  
The two teams that have won through to the finals are… of course, The Abes from A-east and the Duggles from C-south!  
I know there's a lot of people out there today to see the star of the Abes!  
In just one year. He's become the team's number one player! He's Jecht's blood, and the new hope of blitzball! What kind of super play will he show us today? Will we see his father's legendary shot? I don't think i'm the only one excited here, folks!

There's a lot of people at the entrance.  
It's hard getting through with all the fans climbing on to me.  
The tournament is about to start! The big waterball is filling. Blitzball is a sport where you play in a big waterball, it's not attached to anything. Just a waterball flying in the air. It's like magic.  
When it's filled the players jump in.  
It's action in the water, the players swim like crazy in there! Players are kicked out of the water and in to the crowd!  
There's something happening but no one knows, there's to much sound.  
I'm about to do a supershot, I kick the ball up from the water and in to the air and I'm about to shoot when I see this other ball in the air way back. It's much bigger and it starts to shoot fireballs right at me. It's a huge fiend in it. I wonder what the heck it was! The fireballs started to explode and everything is falling apart. I grab onto a building but I lose my grip and falls to the ground. And then everything went black.  
I woke up in a pile of stones and people runs out from the building screaming.  
I went up on my feet and started running along the road. Suddenly I stoped. I spotted a familiar guy standing there all calm like nothing's happening.

-"Auron!" I yelled and ran to him. "What are you doing here?!" I asked him.

-"I was waiting for you." He says.

-"What are you talking about?"

He walks away and I start running after him.  
As I run after him the people just run by me. Auron was going the wrong way. I had to run and tell him.  
But suddenly time stopped, everyone stopped running, they just freezed, like statues.  
I turned around and say the boy in purple clothing again.

-"It begins."

-"Wha-…" I said confused.

-"Don't cry."

I walked up to him, a white flash appeared and everything went back to normal. Everyone was moving, running and screaming. The time wasn't stopped anymore.  
I looked around confusing.

-"Whateeh?" I said to myself.  
I spotted Auron and I started running.

-"Hey! Wait!"

When I were at his side, I said "Hey, not this way!" I was panting real hard.

-"Look." He said.  
I looked at my side where Auron were looking.  
It was that big waterball with the fiend in it.

-"We called it Sin." Auron said.

-"Sin?" I said shockingly.

A big monster smashed out from a building. It was blue, shiny and had disgusting tentacles, one big tentacle and rest of them small and long.  
I guess the big one was his weakspot.  
From the big tentacle there were a lot of rockshaped fiends that were glowing was shot from it and landed on the ground, some of them landed in front of us.  
When they had landed they transformed into weird monsters.  
I tried to "shoo" them away but of course it didn't work. One of them pushed me so I fell to the ground  
Auron hell out a sword above me. "Take it" He said.  
I took a hold of the sword and he pulled me up with it.  
It was really, really heavy!

-"A gift from Jecht." Auron said.

-"My old man?" I said surprising.  
The fiends came even closer and closer.

-"I hope you know how to use it." He said. "These ones doesn't matter! We cut through!"  
So we fought the fiends and ran when we had the chance.

-"Don't bother going after all of them. Cut the one's that matter, and run!" Auron said.  
Straight ahead there were a big fiend. That one that smashed out of the building. So we ran and fought him to. He was kind of tough, but we made it all right. We continued running as I spotted another building with a big picture on it.

-"What are you laughing at, old man?...  
Auron! Let's get out of here!

-We're expected." He said.

-"Huh? Gimme a break, man!"  
He started running and so did I.  
More fiends were showing up. Where were a lot of them!

-"Hmph. This could be bad." Auron started.  
"That—knock it down" He said and pointed at a big machine hanging down from the bridge. (Machina is like a machine but more dangerous. We in Zanarkand have it for electricity, It's forbidden now a days, you will soon learn more about that later.)

-"What?!" I responded.

-"Trust me. You'll see."  
So we knocked it down and everything exploded beneath us and a building went down beside us.  
We had to run. Auron jumped onto the bridge that still were attached to the ground. This was about to fall. I jumped a bit too late. So I grabbed a hold of the bridge, trying to get up.

-" Auron! Auron! " I yelled.

It was a huge light above us, sucking Zanarkand in.  
Auron looked up at it and said "You are sure?"  
He looked down at me. "This is it."  
He grabbed my shirt, lifting me up and said "This is your story." As he was sucked into that mysterious light.  
The light came closer and I screamed.  
Then everything went white.  
I heard a voice. "Hey!"  
Then I heard it again. "Hey!"

-"My…old man?" I said.

I was swimming in the air. It was Zanarkand, all destroyed. Beloow me there were a platform.  
Jecht stood there… My old man.  
When I swam down, he turned into me when I was a kid.

_I thought about a lot that day.  
Like where I was, what I'd got myself into. I started to feel light-headed…  
And then, sleepy. I think I had a dream. A dream of being alone.  
I wanted someone—anyone, beside me…  
So I didn't have to feel alone anymore._


End file.
